Inigualable
by saralpp
Summary: Lavender quisiera dejar de tener en la cabeza su imagen, su rostro y su nombre pero màs quisiera autoconvencerse de que lo que sintió con "Él" fue mucho menos de lo que siente.


**Inigualable**

Siendo completamente sincera, Lavender sabe que no es bonita. Sí, tiene una cara con leve semejanza a la de una muñeca, un cabello envidiable y una figura aceptable pero es más que obvio que hay otras chicas, como Padma su mejor amiga, que son mucho más agraciadas que ella. No es que le importe demasiado, después de todo si hay algo de lo que Lavender Brown puede sentirse orgullosa es de no pasar desapercibida para el radar de los chicos y aun ahora, después de la guerra y del par de cicatrices que ésta significó para ella, sigue habiendo una considerable cantidad de interesados que la halagan todos los días buscando su atención. Y para Lavender, como para cualquier chica, la situación no significaría mayor problema sino fuera porque, siendo nuevamente completamente sincera consigo misma, tiene que aceptar que ninguno de sus pretendientes le interesa y hay un par incluso que quisiera que no lo fueran porque simplemente no son su tipo.

Y la verdad, tiene ya bastante tiempo que no siente "mariposas en el estomago", específicamente desde que "Él" desapareció de su vida.

Lavender no lo comenta nunca con Padma o alguna de sus otras amistades. Una parte de sí, sabe que lo sospechan pero prefiere creer que no lo saben y engañarse con que ha logrado guardar bien su secreto. Es un secreto que la avergüenza un poco pero que no ha logrado derribar por completo, de hecho no ha logrado derribarlo casi nada; en su mente siguen apareciendo los ojos azules combinados con aquella sonrisa traviesa y de vez en cuando los acompaña un mechón de cabello rojo para hacer contraste. Los recuerdos se agolpan todos los días combinados con imágenes que nunca sucedieron, planes frustrados de un futuro que ella sabía que no existiría y la insoportable añoranza de un par de besos tan perfectos que a veces duda de que hayan realmente sucedido. El nombre de "El" siempre se atora en sus labios cuando habla de amor, cuando habla de sueños que sabe que la hacen ver estúpida y casi patética.

Y aunque "El" no es un hombre perfecto, es su imagen y su nombre los que vienen a su cabeza cuando alguien menciona esa idea.

Recientemente creyó haber estado en camino de superarlo cuando una avalancha de pretendientes la hicieron sentir nuevamente como se sentía antes. Fue en ese periodo cuando realmente pudo mirarse al espejo en la mañana y verse tan bonita y joven como hacía tiempo que no se sentía; fue un sentimiento tan maravilloso que estuvo contenta varias semanas y la felicidad fue tal que tuvo miedo de estar viendo solo un espejismo. Lamentablemente duro poco; se hizo pedazos el mismo día en el que su pretendiente más insistente (y admitámoslo: más feo) hizo caso omiso de su negativa y fue por ella para una cita casi obligada. Lavender se sintió muy mal al tener que negarse tajantemente pero lo que lo hizo sentir peor no fue la culpa o la tremenda fealdad del pobre chico sino el darse cuenta, al mirar a su pretendiente desesperado, que había estado engañándose a sí misma: no había ni un gramo de aquella persona que le atrajera como para emocionarse ante la perspectiva de una cita o de un futuro beso.

Porque la única persona con la que moría de ganas de tener una cita, seguía siendo "El" y los únicos besos que quería provenían de esa boca.

Padma alguna vez le dijo, con toda la razón, que no debía engañarse con que "El" era perfecto o un adonis porque a leguas se notaba que no lo era. Lo que Padma nunca entendió fue que Lavender estaba perfectamente consciente de que "El" era un chico común y corriente para todas pero que no lo era para ella; para Lavender de una extraña manera acabo convirtiéndose en un espécimen perfecto, el chico ideal al que no solo podía perdonarle cada uno de sus defectos sino que incluso podía admitir que le gustaban porque eran parte de él, de su personalidad, de todo su paquete como persona. Poco le importaba que Padma o las demás no pudieran entenderlo y menos le importo cuando "Él" dejo de ser su "chico ideal" para pasar a ser todo un hombre, un hombre casi perfecto… al menos en su cabeza.

Lo triste para Lavender fue saber que no era la única que pensaba eso.

La idea de que acabarían juntos siempre fue más una certeza que otra cosa pero no por eso dolía menos. La última imagen que tiene de ambos, la más nítida, es la de "Ella" tomándolo de la mano mientras "El" se deja conducir como un dócil corderito, mirándola con aquellos ojos enloquecedores llenos de un amor desbocado. Es una imagen que más que celos le provoca tristeza, tristeza por sí misma y su amor no correspondido; tristeza por saber que "El" le pertenece desde hace tanto tiempo a "Ella" que ella (Lavender) fue solo una pequeña dificultad en el camino, apenas una cosa que quiso interponerse pero que no estuvo ni remotamente cerca de lograrlo.

Y es terriblemente triste que "Él" seguramente no la recuerde y ella no pueda dejar de suspirar su nombre, de imaginarlo como perfecto.

Siendo completamente sincera, Lavender no sabe si podrá superarlo. Tiene confianza en que sí y hace su mejor intento no cerrándose a posibilidades pero a la vez siendo honesta consigo misma y considerada con los otros. Sabe lo que duele el rechazo, por eso, tiene preparada la carta que le enviará a su insistente pretendiente para disculparse por no poder darle la oportunidad que tanto busca y omitirá, por tacto, que no se imagina darle un beso o salir a una cita con alguien que no le parece ni remotamente atractivo; sabe que si "Él" le hubiera mandado una carta parecida hubiera omitido decirle cosas peores.

Mientras ve alejarse la lechuza con la disculpa atada a una pata, ruega de todo corazón algún día volver a sentir "Mariposas en el estomago" y descubrir que lo que sintió con "Él" no fue tan inigualable como parece serlo.


End file.
